


If Only

by oozmakappa



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oozmakappa/pseuds/oozmakappa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

> we will see how this goes

A lot of thinking went into Ashlyn's decision into attending University of Washington. Picking up and literally moving to the farthest possible distance from everything she new and loved in Florida. Her friends understood her decision, although they weren't necessarily excited that she wouldn't be attending FSU with them, they supported her in her choice. Ashlyn felt that in order to grow as a person she would have to leave her small southern town and see what the rest of the world would have to offer because if she didn't, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. The thing about Satellite Beach was that it was inhabited by a conservative leaning older generation who were not always as accepting as one would hope and a young and crazy young population. Plagued by drug use and heavy underage drinking. 

Her older brother had fallen into a bad path while in high school because he was subject to a lot of peer pressure from his friends. The blonde's parents were virtually never in the picture because they too struggled with substance abuse. So the responsibility of raising the two children fell upon Grandma Harris. She tried her best and gave all her love to Ashlyn and Chris, she encouraged Ashlyn to leave Florida and to make a name for herself. So that's what she did.

Ashlyn was currently walking around campus trying to familiarize herself with it. She tried memorizing where her dorm was in relation to where the library and dining halls were. The more she walked the more she felt overwhelmed at the sheer size of it all. She decided to stop into a small coffee shop on the corner of campus to warm up. She had pretty much forgot about the severe climate change between Florida and Washington. It was barely 70 in the middle of August, that was cold for a southern girl. As Ashlyn ordered her coffee she let her eyes wander around the place. It was a picturesque quaint little shop with a open ceiling that reminded her of Chipotle. All the walls were covered in floor to ceiling book shelves that were being weighed down by every genre possible. She sat down in the corner opposite a window looking out at the nearby wooded area and unfolded from he pocket her new class schedule, going over it for the 100th time that day. 

Ashlyn was in no way a perfectionist, but she was determined to start college off on the right foot. She wanted it to be an experience of a life time and did not want to disappoint herself in her decision to attend it in Washington and to go to college at all. Pocketing her schedule, the blonde drained the last of her black coffee (which was to die for) and went back out into the still slightly chilly air outside. She was slowly making her way to her dorm, seeing if she could get there without checking her map. She wandered around aimlessly for another 30 minutes before giving it. As she was taking out her map a huge gust of wind came by and caught the Floridian by surprise and blew her map up into a nearby tree. 

"How fucking cliche" Ashyln muttered under her breath and quickly considered climbing the damn thing to get the stupid map so she could get back to her dorm in one piece. She rationalized that trying to climb it would be stupid because she had never tried to climb a tree before, having spent most of her childhood on the beach. Acting like a monkey never really appealed to her. However it was getting dark and she had no idea where she was or even if she was still on campus considering there wasn't a person in sight that she could ask. What choice did she have? She had to go get the dumb thing.

The blonde shoved her wallet and phone into her back pocket and tried to come up with a climbing plan, so she didn't just wing it will she was holding on for dear life. She grabbed onto the nearest branch she could reach and clumsily pulled herself up using her arms and swinging her legs up onto the branch. At this point Ashlyn was very proud of herself, but she still had 3 more branches to go that weren't nearly as sturdy and wide. She walked on the branch and got close to trunk of the Oak. She was about to jump and grab the other one when a voice came out of no where "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The voice caught Ashlyn by surprise and caused her to lose her footing and topple unceremoniously to the ground in a heap. Ashlyn awkwardly landed and slammed her head into the ground and felt her wrist get twisted very painfully underneath her. 

"Oh my god. Are you alright? I'm so sorry. Oh my god you're bleeding. Are you ok?" said the voice that caused her to fall out of the tree. All Ashlyn could do was grunt in response because of the pain she was feeling in her wrist. Slowly, she opened her eyes and could finally fully register the person kneeling in front of her. Her own hazel eyes met a gorgeous dark brown set of the pretty girl in front of her. The girl was probably about 5 '6 with dark brown hair. She was wearing Nike Leggings and gym shoes and a Huskies Women's Soccer shirt with a light warm up jacket on over it. It took Ashlyn a minute to realize the girl was holding her up by the shoulders and was looking at her with real concern in her eyes. Ashlyn touched her forehead with her good hand and was immediately met with the warm stickiness of blood. Being Pre-Med blood didn't really bother her, but it clearly bothered the girl in front of her who looked like she was trying not to throw up. 

"Yeah. I think I'm ok" Ashlyn finally got out. "Yeah, no you're not ok, let me help you" replied the brown eyed girl. Who then reached into her customized Huskie backpack and took out some athletic tape and tissues, along with some hand wipes. She crouched back down in front of Ashlyn and proceeded to wipe the blood away with the wipes, and began making a makeshift bandage with the tape and tissues. She applied into the the blondes forehead and looked back to admire her handy work. "That's better isn't it" said the brunette. Ashlyn nodded in response and tried to stand up by pushing herself off the ground, but cried out in pain as she applied pressure to her hurt wrist. 

"Damnit" muttered the brunette. Who had hoped that the cut was the extent of the other girl's injuries. The brunette grabbed Ashlyn's good hand and helped her up. Just then admiring the features of the girl she had caused to topple to the ground. "I am so sorry. I didn't think you'd fall out of the tree. I wasn't thinking. Let me check out your wrist" the shorter girl reached out for the injured arm and lightly applied pressure to the hand, taking in the blonde's facial expressions of pain. "I'm pretty sure you sprained it" the brunette concluded. "Why were you in the tree anyway, it's not really ideal for climbing?" she further questioned.

"I'm a freshman, and I was trying to get back to my dorm, but my map got stuck in that stupid tree and I needed it" the blonde huffed out angry at her own stupidity for trying to climb the stupid thing in the first place. She saw the shorter girl try to suppress a smile. "Oh, well do you still need it. I can go get it if you want" replied the girl. Ashlyn did need it, but she wasn't about to go ask this girl that she just met to go climb a tree with practically no light so she could have it. The brunette sensed her hesitance and began to climb the tree anyway, carefully avoiding the path that Ashlyn had gone. She nimbly maneuvered in between branches until she snatched the map, and quickly came back down. All in the time span of 2 minutes. 

"I take it you've climbed a tree before" Ashlyn smiled at her. The girl nodded, "Yeah, that's pretty much all there is to do in Virginia. I take it you haven't?". "Nope, not worth it while I had the beach" Ashlyn replied. The brunette laughed, "Let me guess, you're from California". "Nope, Florida all the way" Ashlyn smirked.

"So anyway, where are you supposed to be going" the Virginia native asked. "Smith Dorm" the Floridian replied. "No way that's my dorm too, I'll show you the way, unless of course you want to use that map I just climbed that tree for, but I know a shortcut".

Ashlyn pretended that she was thinking really hard before smiling at the girl "Show me the way, conqueror of trees". The brunette laughed, "Well come on then, we have a dorm meeting tonight, I can introduce you to some people. I'm Ali by the way. Ali Krieger." "I'm Ashlyn. Ashlyn Harris"


End file.
